


spencer & skirts

by nataliagraey



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fem Spencer, Skirt, Tattoo, fem Reid, feminine reid, feminine spencer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataliagraey/pseuds/nataliagraey
Summary: drunk, fem Spencer Reid with a secret tattoo and a whole hidden side to him that's about to be exposed to the team.also, drinking games! and platonic making out <3
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	spencer & skirts

"Hey, are you guys free for a girls' night this Saturday? It's been a while and you know your girl Prentiss needs a break." Emily says, relaxing against your desk as she talks to you and JJ.

"I'm in." JJ says with a smile as she leans back in her chair, tapping her pen to her lip.

Emily turns to you.

"Saturday?" you ask, checking your phone quickly. "Definitely." you say with a smile, crossing your legs on your desk chair and entering it in on your calendar.

"Did I hear girls' night?" Spencer asks as he walks towards you guys, smiling and looking like he was holding in a laugh.

"Yes, but we'll always make an exception for you." you say with a smile, playfully knocking his shoulder with the back of your hand.

Emily and JJ laugh, quickly agreeing that yes, having Spencer out on a girls' night for a change would be great. 

"Hey Garcia?" Emily says into her phone, all of you too tired from your case to go and walk to the bat cave.

Garcia answers and Emily fills her in, Garcia quickly agreeing and screeching that she's already so excited.

Today's Thursday, and you're excited as well. The rest of the details are quickly hashed out, the five of you are going to meet at a bar and maybe shop around afterwards.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Girls' night with your friends is about letting the fuck go. Wearing whatever you want, whether that's sweat pants and a crop top, a mini dress, cargo pants, _whatever._

You're feeling elated already, and you slip on a silver mini dress with clear heels. You put on an assortment of rings, as well as heart-drop earrings. You do light makeup, mascara, lip gloss, and a bit of eyeliner. You grab your small, secure purse, making sure you have the essentials before wrapping a super light-weight jacket around your waist and running to your car. 

You get to the bar, second one there after Emily. The two of you hug, take a shot, then give each other a quick kiss. Kissing each other is a common ritual on nights like these, kind of like how back in high school you used to practice making out with your best friends. It's fun, it's flirty, and most of all, it's friendly, no strings attached or anything like that. In fact, you're pretty sure JJ and Em had sex one time, although you can't get them to admit it, and after that it still appears not to have changed their friendship in anyway. 

JJ and Penelope walk in, having driven in together. You all take shots, giving JJ and Pen an extra one to get caught up. You order two more for Spence, kissing JJ and Pen as you admire everyone's outfits. The kisses go around, and you notice Spence walk in, his eyebrows raising a bit to find JJ and Em practically making out. Spence comes up to everyone, smiling and laughing as you hand him his two shots.

"You've got to get caught up!" you tell him, looking him up and down. 

He's not wearing anything too out of the ordinary, but it's clear that he might be just a throw outside of his usual comfort zone. He's wearing a button up with no sweater vest or tie, and a simple pair of his usual trousers. 

Spencer downs the shots without flinching, and you're surprised and proud. The other three girls cheer him on, and he grins, not complaining when you reach up and undo his top buttons of his shirt. 

"Alright everyone, listen up. I've thought long and hard, and I've come up with the rules for tonight." Emily says, pushing up the sleeves of her off-the-shoulders black dress.

You sit up eagerly, pulling Spence onto a chair next to you and awaiting Emily's rules. They're different every time you guys go out, but they're always an integral part of the night.

Emily clears her throat, smiling.

"Number 1, as always, whatever happens tonight, stays between us. There are no strings attached to anything that may or may happen tonight, but if for some reason you _do_ want strings, save the talk for tomorrow, please.

"Number 2, JJ is not allowed to have more than 13 and a half drinks. We all know what happened last time." Emily says in a grave voice, JJ smirking up at her.

"Number 3, tonight is a game night." 

Everyone cheers for that, even Spencer who has never been to a game night before.

Emily smiles and clasps her hands together. "That's right, drinking games. I've already rented us a hotel room on the bottom floor, so we can jump about all we want. I've stocked it with alcohol, and we will be heading there shortly. But before we do, the first round of the games will be here, surrounded by strangers. _Anything,_ so long as it's not illegal, is fair game.

"And finally, number 4, tonight, Spencer is _one of the girls._ And so, we will treat him as such, so there are some things you should know about being a girl, Spencer. 

"First of all, as I said earlier, everything that happens and is said tonight stays between us."

Spencer nods gravely.

"Second of all, we get really comfortable around each other on nights like these. Should you get uncomfortable, the stopping word is 'Hotch.' Now, don't ask me why. You should know why.

"Third of all, getting drunk is part of the experience, so I hope you're ready to get wasted." she says with a wink, wrapping an arm around JJ.

"Alright, _ladies,_ tonight has officially commenced. Grab your drinks, and head to a booth."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You kind of slip into the role of mentor for Spence, giving him a brief overview of how game nights usually go. Each round consists of 3 games per person, so you need 3 drinks of alcohol, preferably different. 

You order your drinks, 3 different special cocktails. Spencer follow suit, getting 3 different cocktails as well. You head over to an empty booth near the corner of the room with your drinks, sliding into the middle of the seat and gesturing for Spence to sit next to you. 

Spencer is smiling, relaxed, and you notice that at some point he had rolled his sleeves up.

"How intimate are you willing to be tonight, on a scale of hugging to making out to sex?" you ask him, taking a sneak sip of one of your drinks.

Spencer startles and blushes for a moment and you smile, figuring he'll stop getting so flustered a few drinks in. "Probably-" Spencer starts, pausing to clear his throat and take a sip of one of his own drinks. "Probably past making out but before sex." he finishes, trying to shrug nonchalantly.

You smile at him, he's adorable. "Perfect, then." you say, swinging your leg over to straddle him as you bring your lips to his.

He freezes for a moment, and you get scared, hoping you hadn't jumped the gun to early. Suddenly, though, he's kissing you back, and you can feel him smiling against your mouth.

You hear cheers from behind you, and see Jay, Pen, and Em approaching with their drinks, sliding into the booth.

"Now _that's_ what I call an introduction to ladies' night." Pen says, sitting next to you. JJ sits next to Pen, across from Em who's sitting next to Spencer. 

You smile back at them, swinging your leg off of Spence and sitting down on the booth again. You feel Spence laugh from beside you, and you know he's blushing without having to look at him.

"Glad to be here." Spence says, leaning forward and smiling easily. "So, show me how game night works."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

JJ comes back to the table, collapsing into the booth while giggling. 

"Did you do it?" Pen whisper-screams, something she does a lot when she gets drunk/tipsy. 

JJ nods, and you whoop, everyone taking sips of JJ's drink until it's all gone. 

"I swear he's going to have to go to the bathroom and get it all out to make it go down." JJ gasps between laughs, pulling out her ponytail and letting her hair fall around her shoulders.

You all laugh, trying to see whatever poor man JJ just left with a boner.

"Alright, alright, it's my turn to give y/n a game." JJ says, looking over at you and smiling devilishly. 

"Come on everyone except y/n, lets discuss." JJ says, pulling everyone out of the booth with her as they circle around and laugh at whatever it is JJ's saying. You're significantly drunker than before, and you smile in anticipation. 

They all slide back into the booth, and you can tell they like whatever game JJ came up with. 

"Alright, y/n. You have to close your eyes, and each one of us is going to make out with you for a good ten seconds. You have to deduce who's who, and of course, if you get one wrong, you drink." 

You bite your lip but smile, this one might be a bit difficult considering you have to get 4 different guesses right or you have to drink. 

"Also," JJ adds, pointing a finger at you. "You have to tell us who's the best kisser. Another girls' rule, by the way Spence, is don't take anything to offense, or at least try not to. No jealousy, no bitch-fights, none of that." JJ continues, and you flush despite yourself.

"Alright, I'm ready." you say gamely, closing your eyes as Emily ties a napkin around your head like a blindfold. 

You sit up straight, not able to refrain from laughing as you sit in darkness.

You feel someone come near you, but they don't put any weight on you as you feel their breath on your face. You tilt your head, and suddenly someone's mouth is on yours.

You start to reach your hands forward on instinct, but whoever it is quickly pins them to the booth. Ten seconds later, you're out of breath, and you're suddenly very thankful for JJ's wonderful mind in coming up with this game.

Once the person has backed away, you hear Spence speak. "No hands, only lips." you can tell that he's smiling from his voice. His voice is also a bit deeper and slower, and you realize with glee that he's pretty much drunk.

"Mhm." you murmur, beckoning someone, anyone forward with your hands. "Next, please." you say, met by a chorus of laughter. 

The next person comes, their tongue almost immediately slipping into your mouth, you reciprocate, and you find that by the end, you're practically on the edge of your seat.

Then, it's the next person. You can feel the warmth radiating off of them, and you hear them stumble on a table leg on their way to you, so it must either be Spence or Em, both of whom are pretty damn drunk.

The third person reaches you, and your deep intake of breath is cut off by a mouth on yours. You feel like they're practically swallowing you, and you don't mind, pushing back with equal force.

The fourth person comes and goes, and you determine your order.

The blindfold comes off, and you open your eyes to find four of your closest teammates smirking down at you with the same expressions. You grin and clear your throat.

"First, Spence. Second, Jay. Third, Em, and fourth, Pen." you say confidently, leaning back against the seat and raising an eyebrow. 

"Wow, I can't believe you thought I was Emily," Spence says with a laugh, sidling in next to you on the booth. You gape at him.

"You didn't kiss me like that earlier!" you exclaim, looking at him. 

Spencer just laughs again, along with the rest of them. "I wasn't quite so drunk, earlier." Spencer replies, smiling and kissing you on the side of your forehead. 

You roll your eyes, chugging your drink.

You clear your throat. "Besides switching Em and Spence, was I right?" you ask, and are met with nods of confirmation. You nod contently, smiling. "I have to say, best kiss goes to JJ." you say mock-seductively, air-kissing JJ from across the table.

JJ whoops, leaning over Pen to kiss you. You make out, this time with the use of your hands, and only stop when JJ's hand slips on the cushion and she flops down on Pen, laughing.

"You were a close second, though." you say into Spence's ear, nipping once at his earlobe and throwing your arm around him as you laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> new chapters weekly!
> 
> much love


End file.
